


It sounds kind of nice

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [9]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, From Sex to Love, Handcuffs, Just Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: We were always staring at each other digging into our reflections. What were you trying to find Eve? I used to go to sleep imagining my hands through your fabulous hair,  I have always been sure that you  could be a wilder woman much more that you allowed   yourself to be.We are having a relationship and we are having sex. Villanelle POV.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It sounds kind of nice

You are completely asleep and that is not a good idea when I want you so bad. 

I come close to you, whispering to your ear. Come on Eve... Please... Let me...

  
You open your eyes and with a playful smile, you twist as strong hands pin you down. We are pretending to fight for dominance, but you're struggling to flip me over. My Soft lips capture yours. You "lose" but you don't mind. Tonight you're mine. 

You moan as a knee is thrust between your thighs and teeth start nibbling your earlobe. You strain but only have a deep chuckle sound in your ears as a return. You gasp and snap at the bedcover when my knee rubs between your legs.

"Please" you whisper.

"Be patient, baby" I reply.

My hands move from your wrists to your cleavage, tracing the border, making you shake a bit. You pull and realize your hands weren't just pinned, they're tied..no.. handcuffed to the bed frame. My voice is light and you can hear the smile.   
"Are you smiling?"

You giggle, "You cuffed me to the fucking bed."

"Mhm," I told you that I need you everyday baby.

You bite your lip, your heart beating just a little faster when you feel my fingernails scratch over your nipples, "Fuck!"

My Kisses start at your ear, and travel down your neck, and lower. You involuntarily twitch at the small nips along the waist of your trousers. You moan as they are removed slowly. When I straddle you, you take advantage of the situation, kneeing me from my back. My hands land on either side of you and I whisper a little harder, "Patience, Eve" I suck a nipple and growl,   
"Don't make me tie your feet up, too."

You arch as my fingers move down your body from your face...tracing down your cheeks, neck...and over your hardened nipples. You sigh and give me a demanding look when I bite my bottom lip and squeeze one. My fingers dance down your stomach and you moan, "Don't stop." My fingers slide down and press between your legs, disappearing to rub against your clit as my tongue invades your mouth. You bite my lip and can feel your pulse pound between your legs.

I feel you tremble and flick a nipple with my tongue, teasing it as I dip my fingers into your wet and willing body, "Mmm baby." I pump softly but deeply, feeling your body open and close as I enter again and again. Then, without warning or reason, I stop and withdraw.

You close your eyes now, "Damn you." I bite your nipple hard and you yell, "ding stop Ville"

"Is that what you want, baby?" I bite again and you grunt. "You want it hard don't you?" I'm sucking hard, leaving slight marks behind, I lavish attention on your nipples. I make a show of flicking my tongue over a hard tip while you watch, helpless and wet. I pause a moment, looking into your eyes and smile, "You're beautiful, Eve"

Breathless, your eyes dip in a gesture, "I want to see you." I'm still clothed. When I hesitate, you whisper, "Please?"

I slide my shirt over my head, revealing my tits.

"You're beautiful baby. " You nod with your chin, "More. Can I see more?"

Still a bit unsure, "Really?" When you nod, I slide my trousers off. You can see how turned on I am despite the darkness and I watch you, blushing furiously, as you bite your lip and scan my body.

"Oh God, when you let me go, baby..." your voice trails off and I can't help the shy smile.

I lean over and kiss you, "You assume, Eve, that I'm going to let you ." My fingers slide against your wetness again my fingers enter you slowly but easily and you pull against the cuffs to get more friction.

Hesitating, "Y-you."

"M-me?" I mock you and suckle a nipple. My fingers tease you closer and closer to the peak.

"I am so fucking close," you gasp, your hips moving in time with my pumping fingers. All the heat running through your body, and you can't hold out much longer. The problem is, you know I can. You're just begging I don't.

I pull out my fingers only long enough to slide down your body. When my tongue slides against you, touching and we moan together. You taste just as good as I wished you would. And when you spread your legs wider, I slide my tongue into you and then flick your clit.

You pull hard against your restraints and arch your hips into me, grinding. I welcome your enthusiasm with two fingers buried deep inside you in a single thrust. "Fuck yes," you gasp loudly. You get wetter and moan, "Harder. Baby, please." I push harder and suck just as hard on your clit. When your legs begin to shake, you breathe,  
"Just like that. Please don't stop that Ville."

I don't stop flicking my tongue quickly over your clit, I curl my fingers inside you and you arch hard and shiver.

When you cum, you scream my name and tremble all over. My fingers are sucked hard inside you and your body clamps down on me.   
I kiss you softly as you come down off your peak and your body releases my fingers. Moving my way up your body, I smile as I release your hands. Softly, I ask, "How do you feel Eve?"

With a sexy smile, you press my back to the bed and surrender your body to me. I stroke your hair with my fingers, and you are holding me tight looking into my eyes, saying I love you Villanelle.  
You were right, we are consuming each other... And it's nice.

  
I love you, Eve, please don't move baby. Stay over me all night.


End file.
